


Regresi

by rusafajar



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: 1930-1949s, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Waktu dan dunia bisa saja berganti. Namun Sehun akan terus mencari.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Latar yang digunakan di beberapa bagian cerita adalah sekitar 1937-1949 di Shanghai. 
> 
> Di mana saat itu ada beberapa konflik, antara Jepang-Tiongkok, plus di Tiongkok sendiri mulai terjadi perbedaan ideologi, Nasionalis (Kuomintang) dan Komunis (PKC). 
> 
> Tidak akan diceritakan secara detail (XD), cuma fokus pada kedua tokoh saja (maap). Tidak akan ada tokoh sejarah juga di sini. Aku ingin baca fic di mana keduanya berkonflik di masa-masa perang (meski enggak sepenuhnya karena temanya reinkarnasi), tapi kayaknya belum ada, jadi akhirnya buat sendiri. 
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir.

_Jika pada akhirnya pesawat-pesawat terbang rendah itu menjatuhkan bom dan meleburkan seluruh kota, ia berharap—kalau selamat, tentu saja—bisa menemukan satu tempat. Terpencil tak masalah. Sempit tak mengapa selama tempat itu sunyi, bersih, dan menentramkan. Bukan berwujud kubus sempit dan gelap, duduk beralas debu sementara sekujur tubuh berselimut gentar dan gemetar. _

_ Di tempat baru itu dia akan merayakan jiwa yang masih utuh di antara tanah kelahiran yang lebih dulu berkecai, berpayung jelaga menggantung, hancur karena gemuruh, nyaris binasa karena adu kuasa. Dan dia tak benar-benar peduli lagi soal itu karena telah membawa seseorang yang paling di kasihi. Persetan dengan peran yang sedang dilakoni. Dalam sunyi dia akan menahannya dalam dekap erat dan jika diperbolehkan dia akan menciumnya banyak-banyak. _

_ Bukan karena tak tahu aturan. Bukan menikai kenyataan. Bukan karena terlanjur dirundung rasa memabukkan. Tapi ia tahu, meski negeri sedang di ambang kiamat sekalipun, hidup tak semudah itu untuk binasa. Ada kehidupan yang dititipkan di antara jiwa-jiwa yang telah kembali. _

_ “Shixun..” _

_ Ada harapan di balik situasi terburuk sekalipun, meski itu sedikit sekali. _

_ Bisik lirih itu lolos di antara belah bibir yang telah hilang rona. Mendengar itu, Shixun meninggikan pangkuan. Ia berusaha tersenyum ketika tangan gemetar itu menyentuh lembut wajahnya, meski hati hancur berantakan melihat merah pekat mengalir deras mengalir ke tanah. _

_ Ia tak sanggup bicara karena jika mulut terbuka sedikit saja dia yakin tangisnya langsung pecah. Bibir masih melengkung. Meski itu sulit sekali, Shixun terus berusaha karena senyum juga membelah wajahnya. _

_ “Setelah perang ini berakhir, aku ingin pergi ke danau bersamamu.” _


	2. Chapter 2

Mimpi itu begitu nyata. Sangat nyata sampai Sehun sempat mengira jika nyawanya lepas dari inang dan singgah di semesta yang berbeda. Di dalam mimpinya ia begitu ketakutan, terduduk di dasar lantai di sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Lutut bebalut tremor. Jantung berpacu serampangan mengingat jaraknya dengan mati hanya sepelemparan batu.

Belum lagi, suara senapan dan ledakan bom yang saling susul-menyusul tiada henti. Dan suara letih yang memanggilnya…

_ “ _ _ Shixun...”_

*  
  
  
  
  


Rasanya kosong melompong.

Setelah diserbu tugas kuliah bak meteor, setelah dua minggu Sehun memaksimalkan kemampuan otaknya tanpa henti sampai di titik ketika semua telah selesai, dia lantas bingung melakukan apa.

Tak betah berteman bosan, Sehun berakhir menerima ajakan salah satu sahabatnya, Yixing untuk menonton film terbaru di sebuah bioskop. Sinopsis cerita tak dibaca. Antusias tak dirasa. Tubuh jangkungnya gontai terkesan mau tak mau saat mengantri untuk satu cup _pop corn_ dan kola.

Barulah ketika Sehun melewati salah satu studio, dia menyadari bahwa yang akan ditonton adalah salah satu film fantasi teknologi di mana tokoh utama masuk ke dalam dunia berbeda, masuk di dalam dunia permainan daring.

_Cukup menarik_, pikirnya. Hal itu terasa lebih baik daripada sendirian di asrama dan kembali dihantui mimpi yang sama ketika tidur. Dia ingin mengabaikan hal itu, tapi efek yang dihasilkannya saat ia terbangun benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia tetap saja terbangun berkeringat dingin, jantung berdebar dan ketakutan seolah pengalaman pertama.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengaduh ketika tangannya dipukul menjauh.

__“__Jangan mengunyah dulu, film bahkan belum dimulai,” gerutu Yixing.

Sehun cuma mendengus, namun ketika lampu studio berkedip mati satu persatu, kemenangan seolah-olah menghampiri. Saat mengetahui barisan iklan di layar telah berhenti, ia menyikut Yixing lalu merebut _pop corn _dari tangannya. “Lihatlah, film sudah dimulai.”  
  


Ketika baris lampu terakhir meredup, studio benar-benar pekat.  
  
"Yixing .."  
  
Luar biasa pekat sampai tak ada selisih antara membuka dan menutup kelopak mata. Reaksi-reaksi kimia di tubuh mulai mengenali situasi ini sebagai pertanda bahaya. Pening di kepala, tubuh yang gemetar, dan dahi yang berkeringat. Semua adalah manifestasi ketakutan. Fobia yang tak main-main.  
  
Bukan hal baik ketika perutnya mulai terasa seperti terpelintir.  
  
"Yixing ..." Panggilnya lagi. Kali ini, tangannya menggapai-gapai hanya untuk menemukan kursi di sampingnya kosong.  
  
Sebelum Sehun memiliki waktu untuk menguasai diri, dia kembali diserang tiba-tiba. Gelap mencekam ditelan ledakan cahaya. Pupil menciut tak siap. Tangan refleks menutupi penglihatan ketika berkas-berkas berjejalan masuk menembus iris.

Kemudian seluruh studio dibanjiri tepuk tangan.

Terlalu janggal. Aplaus serentak penonton terlalu berlebihan untuk pemutaran film. 

Saat visi tak lagi terhalang lengan, rahangnya merosot tanpa intensi. Lenyap sudah layar pemutaran film. Putih menjadi tirai merah dan terdapat panggung yang terinstalasi sempurna.  
  
Tak ada kisah teknologi super canggih. Pemandangan di hadapannya terlampau kontras, seolah waktu tergulung ke belakang hanya dalam waktu sepersekian sekon. Bukan tayangan drama tertanam dalam layar, melainkan opera betulan. Opera Peking lebih tepatnya; dengan seorang aktor di atas panggung mengenalkan diri sebagai Zhou Yu dan sudah berdiri di atas lingkaran kuning, memulai monolog dengan berapi-api.

Dua kerjapan. Panorama belum berganti. Dengan napas masih terengah, Sehun toleh kanan-kiri dengan panik. Tak ada Yixing. Tak ada _pop corn_ dan kola. Kapasitas tribun meningkat beberapa kali, mengelilingi panggung membentuk setengah lingkaran. Dekorasi merah keemasan menggantung di beberapa sudut langit-langit. 

Tingkahnya mirip manusia ganar. Dia berdiri dan berteriak ke perempuan yang duduk di belakangnya, tapi dia bergeming fokus pada panggung pementasan, seakan-akan tak ada manusia lain mengganggu dengan gerakan-gerakan besar penuh kebingungan.  
  
"Tolong ..."  
  
Tiga kali lolongan, tetapi nihil adalah jawaban.  
  
Jika para manusia itu sedang tidak berbungkam, mereka bukan sedang menjawab kebingungan Sehun. Dengung serupa lebah yang ia dengar adalah campuran rasa antusias yang ditujukan untuk pertunjukan. Semua sibuk dengan teman bicara masing-masing.  
  
Bahkan seorang wanita di hadapannya bergeming tanpa mengubah ekspresi.  
  
Seolah telinga kedap suara. Mata menjadi buta.

Seolah dirinya adalah sesuatu transparan yang tak terjangkau tangan.  
  
Sehun berusaha memikirkan bagaimana hal ini terjadi. Namun, ketika tak ada celah masuk akal yang bisa ia tinggali, napasnya berakhir menyerupai pacuan kuda.  
  
Kali ini sebelah tangan ia simpan di atas dada.

Dengan tangan yang mulai gemetar, Sehun berakhir terpaku di kursi. Diamatinya sudut-sudut gedung yang tak familiar. Pilar-pilar besar di sudut sebagai penopang. Dari gaya ukiran-ukirannya, Sehun tahu jika bangunan ini bergaya Inggris. Namun wajah-wajah asia yang mengelilinginya mematahkan asumsi jika ia berada di negara bersangkutan.

_Tapi, di mana?_

Dan yang paling membuat kakinya lemas, dia menyadarinya ketika mengecek kanan dan kirinya tadi, sebagian besar orang tampak memakai __changsan, __meski ada beberapa yang memakai setelan jas dan duduk di antara orang asing.

Sehun ingat betul tak ada tanggal peringatan tradisional di kalender dekat-dekat ini. Pun dia merasa tak sedang ulang tahun hari ini.

Jika ini lelucon, ini benar-benar tak lucu.

Pemain opera berkostum merah dengan lukisan di wajah mulai masuk ke dalam panggung susul-menyusul. Iringan musik bertalu-talu jadi pemicu bagaimana adrenalinnya semakin memuncak setiap sekon. Situasi serupa dengan lakon utama sebuah film yang berada dalam konflik utama.

“Maaf sudah terlambat dan meninggalkanmu.”  
  
Untuk pertama kali, Sehun mendengar sebuah kalimat yang ia pahami.  
  
Meski saat mendengarnya ia nyaris terlonjak dari tempat duduk, tenor berbalut ketenangan itu cukup merapikan detak jantungnya meski sedikit. Sehun merasa pernah mendengarnya dan mengenalnya sangat baik. “Aku harus menyambut mereka terlebih dulu.”

“Kau bisa melihatku?” Tanyanya panik.  
  
Sehun terbagi antara lega karena ada seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara dan takut karena bisa jadi sosok di hadapannya bukan manusia. Bukan wujud nyata dan bisa bertransformasi kapan saja.

Figur itu duduk di sisinya. Dia ingin melihat wajahnya baik-baik, namun penerangan terlalu temaram.

Orang itu adalah salah satu yang memakai setelan formal. Gesturnya tegas namun tak terburu-buru. Wangi orang ini menambah kesan bahwa ia memang orang kaya, mungkin putra seorang pejabat.

Sehun sudah berpikir jika dia mungkin tidak bisa berkomunikasi dua arah dengan orang itu, namun kikik kecil merasuk ke telinga. Selintas ia melihat pria itu menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.  
  
“Tentu saja. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih tempat ini?”  
  
Senyap adalah teman yang dipilihnya. Lagipula, Sehun tak tahu harus bicara apa. 

“Shixun..”

Nama itu lagi. Nama yang dibisikkan dalam balut rayuan dan terasa sugestif di telinga. Sudah jelas intensi laki-laki itu adalah menggoda.

Sehun pernah beberapa kali berkencan. Namun untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, rambut di lehernya meremang mendengar namanya disebut. Bukan karena jijik. Hanya saja ia sedikit malu mendengar namanya terdengar sesensual itu.

Di bawah pengaruh debar abnormal dan rasa penasaran, Sehun memberanikan diri menjawab. “Ya?”

Tak ada suara lain. Namun tubuh di sampingnya bergetar tipis. Sehun menangkap senyum dalam dengusan pria di sampingnya. “Tiba-tiba aku ingin ke danau bersamamu. Bukankah sudah lama?”

Sebelum dia sempat menoleh, ia menemukan tangan menyusup di bawah lengannya. Menghitung detik dalam diam, Sehun menemukan tangan keduanya telah bergenggaman. Ruas-ruas jari berimpit dan saling isi.

Sehun melihat kanan-kiri dengan perasaan khawatir. “Kau tak takut ada yang … melihat?”

“Selama bukan ayahku yang melihatnya. Dia tak akan percaya yang orang-orang itu katakan selama aku bersedia menghadiri makan malam bersama Nona Shen.”

Pada kalimat terakhir, pria itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Sehun mendengar tarikan napas begitu dalam; salah satu yang berbalut kelegaan luar biasa. Mungkin dia benar-benar letih.

Ruang di antara keduanya terisi senyap. Awalnya, Sehun merasa canggung. Namun pria di sebelahnya sangat menikmati sajian di atas panggung. Diselapnya semua gerakan kecil dan gestur dari pria di sampingnya. Dari ibu jari yang mengusap punggung tangannya sampai setiap tarikan napas. Semua dilakukan dengan nyaman tanpa dibuat-buat seakan-akan mereka memiliki kedekatan spesial. Sedikitpun Sehun tak merasa terganggu meski dia adalah seorang pria, padahal sampai saat ini Sehun tak pernah memikirkan dengan serius soal preferensi seksualnya.   
  
Saat itu, secara natural ia mengatur setiap tarikan napasnya agar serentak dengan miliknya; sampai akhirnya tertular rasa nyaman yang membuatnya rileks. Perlahan, ia benar-benar menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dengan santai. Seakan-akan ia telah menyatu benar dengan situasi ini dan tak lagi mengkategorikannya sebagai suatu keganjilan. Bahkan ia mulai memperhatikan dengan detail bagaimana opera tradisional itu dipenuhi gerakan-gerakan tajam paduan antara seni tari dan bela diri.  
  
Selintas ia memikirkan Zi Tao. Anak itu bergabung dengan salah satu klub serupa dan Sehun mulai berpikir akan mengunjungi salah satu pertunjukannya jika ada waktu.

"Shixun?"

Sehun merespon dengan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. 

“Aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi. Orang-orang itu sedikit merepotkan.”

Nada penuh penyesalan itu terabai. Binernya terseret pada tangannya sendiri yang dengan mudah melingkupi tangan pria itu. Berbalut penasaran, Sehun iseng menggenggamnya dan saat pria satunya membalas, ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir berjejalan ke wajahnya.

“Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, ‘kan?” Di luar ekspektasi, Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan. Alam bawah sadarnya menuntun diri agar lebih erat menggenggam tangannya, mengusapnya sampai ke ujung-ujung jari. Ia menerima sentuhan di lengannya sebagi respon. Ada gelenyar asing merayap perlahan di tubuhnya kala memikirkan fakta bahwa orang itu seolah bergantung di lengannya.  
  
Bukti ketidakrelaan atas sua yang berbuah aksa.

“Tentu,” timpalnya dengan suara riang. “Mungkin di kedai teh?”

Sehun benar-benar tak rela ketika tangan itu lolos dari dekapannya.  
  
Fakta bahwa ia sedang berada dalam situasi abnormal tak pernah terlintas di benak.  
  
Intuisinya tak pernah salah. Ada benang transparan yang menghubungkan keduanya dan ia ingin mengetahui hal itu. Adiksi janggal. Perasaan yang begitu intim sampai ia harus menderita kehilangan meski jarak belum terpisah jauh. Ingin sekali Sehun menatap wajahnya namun figurnya bangkit lebih dulu.  
  
Ingin sekali ia menarik tangannya agar kembali duduk di sampingnya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa lancang hanya dengan memikirkannya.  
  
Dalam diam ia mengamati figurnya yang berbalut setelan jas putih mencolok membelah lautan manusia, kemudian menaiki tangga melingkar di salah satu sisi teater.

“Memang mau ke mana?”

Suara berbeda timbre. Saat mengerjap ia mendapati Yixing mengambil _pop corn_ dari pangkuannya dan menatap ingin tahu. Pipi bergerak eratik.

Dalam perasaan bingung ia menyapu pandang ke seluruh ruang kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dengan canggung.

Sehun berdeham keras. “M-memang aku bilang apa?”

“Sampai jumpa lagi.”

Napas ditariknya dalam-dalam kemudian diembuskan melalui mulut. Diulangnya beberapa kali sampai debar di dadanya kembali normal. Yixing mulai menatapnya khawatir.

“Di sini ramai, apa masih takut gelap juga?”

Ia menggeleng sembari mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. “Bukan itu. Oh, bukan apa-apa, bung.”  
  
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  
  


Malam itu, setelah teman satu kamar asramanya sudah terlelap, ia menyambar buku catatannya kemudian bersandar pada tumpukan bantal. Dahinya berkerut. Pena terselip di antara gigi.

Ini di luar ekspektasi.

Awalnya, ia berpikir jika mimpi soal perang adalah bunga tidur biasa. Pertama kali ia bermimpi mengenai ruang bawah tanah adalah malam pertama ia tinggal di Shanghai. Setelah itu, ia tak pernah lagi memimpikan hal itu. Dan dia tak pernah dengan sengaja memikirkan itu dalam-dalam.

Sejujurnya, Sehun adalah manusia yang selalu hidup di masa sekarang. Tipikal seseorang yang hidup seperti air mengalir. Selain belajar, waktu ia habiskan untuk bersenang-senang dan mencari pengalaman. Dari yang paling visioner sampai yang paling tidak bermutu. Dari yang paling iseng sampai paling bermakna. Dia juga senang menyesatkan diri di tempat-tempat baru, tidak harus berkeliling dunia, mencari-cari jalan alternatif di daerah baru sudah membuatnya senang. Sehun seperti orang-orang lain pada umumnya, lebih memikirkan bagaimana membuat hidupnya tetap menyenangkan daripada duduk diam memikirkan pertanyaan filosofis seperti hidup dan mati.

Dia tidak pernah dengan sengaja memikirkan soal _apa yang akan terjadi setelah kita mati?_

Namun beberapa hari belakangan, mimpi soal ruang bawah tanah itu semakin sering terjadi, seperti tingkah gadis yang tak ingin dilupakan, seolah minta ditemui.

Sehun ingin bersikap tak peduli, tetapi kejadian siang tadi terpaksa membuatnya berpikir lebih serius.

Sepulang dari bioskop, ia sempat bertanya pada Yixing soal reinkarnasi, tapi temannya hanya membalas dengan tatap aneh, sehingga Sehun memutuskan untuk tak bercerita lebih jauh soal yang dia alami.

Dia menghabiskan beberapa menit hanya untuk menatap tangannya.

Membuka kepalan. Menutup kepalan. Begitu berulang-ulang. Bahkan kulitnya masih ingat bagaimana tangan mereka bergesekan.

Satu dua kali mungkin bisa disebut kebetulan. Berulang kali bisa jadi itu adalah takdir. Yang jelas, Sehun merasa dia mulai terikat dengan visi-visi yang dilihatnya baik dalam mimpi atau selintas di tengah di aktivitas, sekarang atau di masa depan. Dia harus mencari tahu jika tak mau hal itu menjadi hantu.

Dia tak mau laki-laki itu jadi hantu.

Siapa dia sampai mengunjunginya kedua kali?

Gesturnya sangat jauh dari teman biasa yang beramah tamah. Sehun merasa telah mengenal orang itu sejak lama dalam ikatan yang lebih dekat.

Malam itu ia menuliskan harapannya dengan ganjil di bawah larik _ruang bawah tanah, perang, seorang laki-laki._

_ Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. _


	3. Chapter 3

“Tumben sekali mengajakku berkeliling.”

“Aku mengisi _careers week_ di kampus__, __akan aneh rasanya kalau tak menemuimu sekalian.” Sehun menerima rangkulan agresif di bahu yang dibalas dengan mengerutkan tubuh agar tubuh jangkung lainnya menyingkir. “Anggap saja _bonding time_. Sudah berapa tahun, eh?”

Meski terdengar ogah-ogahan, sejujurnya menemani Yi Fan jalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan Tanggu tidak terlalu rugi. Dia bisa tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dengan minuman atau kudapan cepat saji di tangan. Mereka akan berhenti sebentar untuk minum dan membicarakan perkembangan klub yang paling baru atau membahas gosip-gosip yang terjadi masa lalu.

Bahkan hari ini, pria berkuncir itu memberinya satu kantong berisi baju yang baru saja dibeli dan Sehun berusaha keras untuk tak tersenyum lebar karenanya, menghasilkan kedutan ganjil di setiap sudut bibir. Meski demikian antusias di matanya tak bisa berbohong.

“Tapi melihatmu terlalu baik hati terasa aneh untukku.”

“Tiga tahun lagi usiaku sudah tiga puluh dan belakangan aku jadi sering memikirkan kehidupan setelah mati.” Yi Fan berkata serius sembari membenamkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. ”Jadi aku mulai rajin berdonasi.”

Yi Fan terbahak melihat air muka Sehun langsung mengeruh saat itu. Di detik itu Sehun menyadari. Salah satu daya tarik terkuatnya yang membuat Yi Fan betah menempel padanya, yaitu karena dia terlalu mudah dibohongi dan diusili.

“Kenapa kau tak mengajak Kevin juga?”

Senyum di wajah Yi Fan redup, kemudian ia menunjuk-nunjuk bangunan neoklasik kuno di seberang jalan, tepat di persimpangan jalan Jiefang dan Datong.

“Sejak bekerja di sana, Kevin sulit sekali diajak nongkrong.”

“BOC?”

Yi Fan bergumam tak jelas kemudian melanjutkan bicara. “Terakhir kali Kevin menghubungiku akhir tahun lalu. Katanya senior-senior di sana membuat hidupnya seperti neraka dan setelah itu dia tak pernah menghubungiku lagi.”

Gerutuan Yi Fan bereskalasi jadi omelan tanpa henti. Dari wajah sedatar papan menjadi begitu ekspresif. Cowok yang rambutnya nyaris mencapai bahu itu masih saja bercerita bagaimana hubungan mereka yang tadinya sedekat sahabat karib menjadi hubungan teman di kala ingat saja.   
  
Mau tak mau Sehun tertawa.  
  
Melihat Yi Fan menggerutu begini membuatnya mengenang waktu-waktu lampau di mana mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu di klub.  
  
Jalanan yang lengang. Kisah para lakon di masa lalu. Bayu ikut bergabung menyertai gulungan kenangan yang menghampiri mereka ...  
  


__“_Kau lihat itu, Shixun?”  
  
_

... dan ikut meniupkan suara.

Detik itu juga ia tak jadi membuka mulut.

Raga seperti dilingkupi selubung transparan dan di dalam sana dia menghentikan waktu. Telinga bak dibekap dari kesibukan dunia sekitar. Tona yang sama. Kerinduan serupa. Simpul di hatinya mengencang mengingat laki-laki itu.  
  
Sempat terlintas di pikirnya kalau itu merupakan ilusi pendengaran dan ia tak mau repot-repot menghentikan langkah kaki.

_“Aku pernah bekerja di sana.”_

Seolah ada telunjuk lain yang mengarahkan visi, Sehun menjatuhkan fokus pada gedung itu kembali; yang ditunjuk Yi Fan sebelumnya. Tak ada keanehan. Gedung itu masih ada meski mereka sempat terpisah satu kedip.

Tapi, tulisan emas BOC itu telah menjelma menjadi HSBC. Sementara petunjuk jalan menunjukkan dirinya bukan berada di jalan Jiefang, melainkan Victoria Road.

_“Ya, di sana, tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku.” _Suaranya ringan dan manis, seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu._“Tapi, jujur aku tak menyukainya. Mereka memberikanku waktu paling sulit seumur hidup.”_

Bulu di lehernya meremang mendengar tawanya sendiri. Terasa dekat sekali. Seperti di belakang punggung sendiri.

_“Tapi waktu mengubah semuanya. Pasti senang, ‘kan, melihat mereka memohon-mohon untuk berbisnis denganmu sekarang?”_

Udara di sisinya bergerak. Gerakan halus acapkali ada manusia lain yang sedang menghampiri.

Jantung Sehun berlompatan setengah mati.

Sehun melongo. Binernya tak mungkin mengelabui. Dua figur berbeda tinggi itu berjalan bersisian. Persis di hadapannya dengan penampilan yang sangat kontras.

Salah satunya, sangat ia kenali, meski rambutnya lebih licin dari miliknya yang sekarang. Meski tubuhnya tampak lebih jangkung dan tak setipis saat ini.

Langkahnya lebih santun dan anggun dengan satu tangan yang bertengger di belakang punggung. Raganya berbalut _changsan _berwarna biru cerah. Kontras sekali dengan warna gelap kemeja dan celana kain yang dikenakan sosok di sampingnya, yang kini menuntun sebuah sepeda. Dengan figur yang lebih kecil, dia seperti seorang pelajar biasa.

Punggung keduanya semakin menjauh.

_“Bayangkan saja jika ada banyak orang yang memohon padamu. Siapa yang tak senang?” _Jawab pria itu dengan suara penuh bangga__. _“Apalagi jika mereka mengikuti rencanaku.”_

Tepuk di bahu membuat gelembungnya pecah.

“Sehun?—kau mendengarku tidak, sih?”

“Sori, aku mendengarmu, kok.”

Distrik ini memiliki gravitasi besar. Mungkin itu alasannya ia menyeret Yi Fan kemari alih-alih mengajaknya ke kedai __hot pot__ yang terletak di dekat sungai Hai He.

Dari ribuan langkah dijejak mengelilingi distrik, mereka berakhir menyusuri jalan Jiefang Utara. Keduanya melangkah bersisian melewati sebagian kecil dari distrik yang terpoles westernisasi. Hasil pengaruh timbal balik dari budaya dan bukti kerja sama perdagangan.

Sejak penciptaannya di akhir 1800, kualitas bangunan tetap terjaga dan masih berfungsi sama. Mungkin juga menjadi salah satu keindahan yang tersisa setelah perang berakhir.

Pilar-pilar batu berukir milik bangunan-bangunan khas arsitektur Inggris di sepanjang jalan menjadi saksi banyak kisah dari manusia.

Dari yang paling krusial sampai paling sederhana. Dari yang paling berdarah sampai paling sepele.

Dari banyak orang penting sampai dirinya sendiri… di kehidupan sebelumnya?

Mungkin. Sebenarnya Sehun bukan tipikal orang yang percaya mengenai reinkarnasi. Namun dia tak mungkin mengabaikan jika yang dialami olehnya adalah __de javu __berulang kali.

Meski Sehun sedikit kecewa hanya menyaksikan momen itu dalam waktu singkat, paling tidak ia cukup puas kali ini.

Gawainya ia angkat tinggi. Fokus kamera dimainkan. Ruang kosong di hadapannya ia bidik. Dua gambar. Sehun memilih satu di mana langit tampak lebih oranye untuk ia simpan.

_Dengan begini, mungkin aku bisa mengenang,_ pikirnya waktu itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, sedikit geli karena ia bertingkah seperti remaja diserang rindu. Dia memperlakukan foto itu seolah dua figur itu hidup di dalam potret.

Yi Fan menjulurkan leher melampaui bahu, menatap aneh pada Sehun yang merona hanya dengan foto tanpa lakon di sana. “Untuk apa?”

“Kenang-kenangan.”

Yi Fan hanya memanyunkan bibir tak paham.

Malam itu mereka berpisah di stasiun. Bertukar salam perpisahan seadanya. Sehun tersenyum pada Yi Fan yang melambai dari dalam kereta.

“Sampai jumpa,” bisiknya lirih, entah pada siapa.  
  


_“Sampai jumpa, Shixun.”  
  
  
_

Angin itu membalasnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Untuk pertama kali, ruang bawah tanah tak lagi jadi latar di dalam mimpi.

Kali ini dia berada di dalam rumah beratap tinggi. Jarak pandang terasa luas. Istilah rumah terlalu sederhana. Tapi terlalu fiksi rasanya jika menyebut istana. Rumah yang terpoles westernisasi dengan interior berwarna merah gelap yang elegan. Pilar-pilarnya begitu gagah. Patung-patung, lampu kristal, bahkan lantai tampak berkilap seakan-akan tiada debu yang singgah di antara ceruknya. Arsitekturnya mirip sekali dengan bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan Jiefang Utara.

Megah bak kediaman seorang bizurai.

“Apa memang tak ada yang tak bisa kau lakukan, Shixun?”

Sebuah suara menyapa dari punggung. Ia berandai jika mimpi ini berakhir bergitu saja, pasti ia akan marah sekali.

“Sudah pulang, Tuanku?”

Sapaan penuh hormat mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia sama sekali tak terpikirkan untuk bicara. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya sedikit melengkung ketika melihat dari sudut mata, ada bayang menghampirinya.

Gestur yang memperjelas kedudukan.

Rasanya sangat aneh. Sehun seperti tak bergerak, tapi di waktu yang sama ia merasakan bagaimana udara mengalir di belakang punggungnya. Bagaimana syaraf pembaunya menyerap aroma lezat tumisan ikan yang baru saja disajikan ke dalam mangkuk.

Dan yang lebih aneh, tangannya bergerak seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan. Sehun yakin, dirinya bermaksud membuat saus pendamping. Raga dan lisan mengikuti alur cerita sementara pikirannya bisa berkelana ke mana-mana. Seperti ada dua nyawa yang terperangkap dalam satu tubuh. Menjadi lakon dan pengamat di satu waktu.

Tiba-tiba, ia ingin berkaca karena penasaran melihat sosok sendiri. Apakah memang benar-benar dirinya?

Tapi rasa penasaran itu dikesampingkan. Hati terlanjur melompat riuh bertemu dengan laki-laki yang ingin sekali ia temui.

Debar jantung belum rapi, dua lengan sudah mengular di perutnya. Satu kecupan mendarat di dekat bahu. Ia menahan napas dan menyapu pandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Ada potensi manusia lain yang masuk tiba-tiba. Sehun bertingkah tak nyaman. Dia ingin menyingkirkan dua tangan itu, tapi niat itu diurungkan ketika mendapati pelukannya semakin erat. Justru membawa tangan mereka saling bertumpu. 

Dari napas yang menyusup melalui serat pakaian, Sehun tahu sosoknya hanya beberapa senti lebih rendah.

“Kau tak hanya atraktif, pintar, bahkan urusan memasak sekalipun.”

“Tuan terlalu berlebihan,” jawabnya. Lisan terdengar lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, meski percuma karena wajah itu masih saja tersembunyi. “Atau kau hanya sedang basa-basi?”

Honorifik lenyap. Sudut bibirnya kini tertarik tipis.

Lingkar di perutnya mengendur. Kemudian laki-laki itu menyandarkan pinggangnya, tangan terlipat di depan dada, mengamati figur lain yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Untuk pertama kali, mereka bertatap muka.

Sehun akui dia tampan, berbalut kemeja berlapis rompi dengan tatanan rambut yang disisir licin ke belakang. Kerut di sudut matanya terlukis kian jelas ketika senyumnya terbit. Dan umurnya seolah tereduksi beberapa tahun saat dia melakukan itu. “Kapan aku pernah basa-basi denganmu?”

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk saus kemudian mengambil satu sendok kecil untuk ditawarkan sebagai uji rasa.

“Bagaimana? Apa rasanya aneh?”

“Tidak. Ini enak.”

Satu sendok saus disuapkan untuk diri sendiri. Lantas ia tersenyum bangga.

“Sepertinya memang benar. Tak ada yang tak bisa aku lakukan.”

Tubuh laki-laki yang lebih rendah dikurung di antara dua lengannya, lalu ia merunduk, mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir lawan bicara.

“Termasuk mendapatkan Tuan Muda Lu untuk diriku sendiri.”

Dalam pikirannya, Sehun terbagi antara malu dan terkejut dengan keberanian dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan dia jadi tidak tahu malu begini?

Tuan Muda Lu.

Lu.

Sehun memberikan catatan mental untuk mengingatnya jika ia terbangun nanti.

“Sudah bisa menggodaku rupanya?”

Lu memangkas jarak mereka lebih dekat. Tangannya terulur, menjangkau wajah pria di hadapannya. Dari pelipis, turun ke pipi. Gerakannya begitu halus, sampai rasa nyaman menyergap dan Sehun tanpa sadar memejamkan sebelah mata.  
  
Sehun mengambil telunjuk yang menyambangi bibirnya, mengusapnya lembut. Ingin menjauhkan tangan itu sebelum dirinya ikut terhanyut. Namun, seolah niat sudah terbaca dua lengan kembali merengkuhnya. Gerak terbatasi kekang di tengkuk.  
  
Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sehun ikut merasakan bagaimana bibir itu menyambangi rahangnya, menyusuri dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil. “Shixun..”

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ditariknya pinggul pria itu untuk memeluknya lebih rapat. Udara dihirupnya dalam-dalam ketika jari-jari itu berbayang di kulit lehernya. Tak tahukah Tuannya jika ia berusaha keras menahan diri?  
  
"Tuan." Sehun berbisik. Bukan sebagai pembuka kegiatan sensual, tetapi penolakan. Tak ingin membuat sosok itu kecewa Sehun kembali mendaratkan ciuman selintas di bibirnya. “Simpan untuk nanti malam, Tuanku.”

Dengus kecewa dari Tuannya membuat Sehun terkekeh. Sembari menangkup kedua pipinya, Sehun bertanya. “Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa kau masih berurusan dengan orang-orang itu?”

“Bisa kita membicarakan hal lain?” 

“Orang-orang Amerika dan Jepang sekaligus—”

“Shixun—“

“Kau adalah malaikat dan iblis di waktu yang sama.”

Pernyataan yang mengubah suasana. Tubuh keduanya terurai satu sama lain.  
  
Kepalan tangan Lu menghantam keras meja kayu. 

Sehun membeliak dengan transformasi itu. Dia juga ikut merasakan bagaimana Shixun begitu panik melihat Lu begitu reaktif. Bagaimana Shixun menyesal telah memberi nada tinggi dan hanya bisa mengeraskan kepalan tangan di sisi jahitan celana.  
  
Ekspresi pebisnis itu menjadi dingin. Sangat dingin seolah-olah tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seumur hidupnya. Rahangnya mengeras.

“Yang kau lihat nyata bisa jadi hanya ilusi. Begitu juga sebaliknya,” tandasnya. Tegas tak memberi ruang penyanggahan.

_ Jangan. _

_ Jangan itu. _

Sehun merasa ngeri.

Kalimat familiar. Kutipan dari Kisah Tiga Negara.

Jendral Cao, ahli strategi handal saat itu pernah mengatakan hal serupa. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum miris. Pasalnya, Jendral Cao pada akhirnya dimanipulasi dengan keyakinannya sendiri.

“Di Amerika aku tak perlu khawatir soal perang dan aku menginginkan hal itu di negaraku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa mewujudkan hal itu?” Tubuhnya berotasi. Mereka kembali berhadapan dan Sehun melihatnya mengetuk pelipis dengan telunjuk. Garis-garis tipis uratnya mulai menyembul seiring tensi yang mulai terbangun. “Dengan membuka telinga dan pikiran. Semua yang aku pelajari semata-mata aku gunakan untuk bertahan di negara ini. Kau tahu? Mewarisi nama ayahku adalah hal paling buruk dalam hidup.”

Sebuah tangan meraih dagunya. Sehun tak menghalau sedikitpun. Akrab dan hangat telah lesap, digantikan intimidasi. Dari caranya menikam, ia tahu benar jika mereka berasal dari masyarakat beda kedudukan. Tuannya memberi kesan bisa mengubah nasib manusia lain dengan jentikan tangan dan hatinya terasa tak ikhlas jika harus mengasosiasikan sosoknya dengan hal-hal yang kurang baik.

“Kenapa kau tak pernah percaya padaku?”

_“Gege..”_ lirihnya.

“Oh. Sepertinya aku mengerti.”

Pria di hadapannya menyempitkan mata, menyelidik seolah ingin menemukan kebohongan di sana. “Jadi.. Berita mengenai kau yang menyusup di Kuomintang untuk memata-matai keluargaku memang benar adanya?”

Seolah-olah tahu jika lawan bicara tak sanggup berargumen, Lu kembali melanjutkan, “berkali-kali aku memiliki kesempatan untuk membongkar identitas ayahmu tapi tak pernah aku lakukan. Aku percaya padamu. Kenapa kau tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?" 

Jantungnya merosot dari engsel. Dia menggeleng lemah. Lemah sekali seakan khawatir pria di hadapannya bisa mengiris lehernya tiba-tiba.  
  
"Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan untukmu, Wu Shixun?”

Pria di hadapannya masih mengunci tatap dan Sehun tak mau lancang memutusnya lebih dulu.

Dalam gerak hati-hati, tanpa memutus kontak mata, ia melangkah ke dalam ruang personalnya. “Aku mohon jangan bicara demikian. Aku selalu percaya padamu.”

Baru kali ini Sehun mendengar suaranya sendiri begitu submisif dan penuh penyesalan.

“Kau tidak pernah.”

“Tolong jangan katakan itu.”

Tubuh tingginya dengan mudah menaungi. Dari caranya merengkuh dan menyentuh tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, Sehun tahu jika Lu adalah pria yang sangat ia hormati.

Rengkuhannya begitu dalam. Sampai keduanya mengenali tarikan napas masing-masing dan saling menyesuaikan, sampai dua raga itu seolah tersinkronisasi dan perlahan marah tersubstitusi damai.

“_Gege,_ aku hanya khawatir padamu.”


	5. Chapter 5

Di antara banyak fajar yang telah dilalui di rumah ini, Shixun tak menyangka jika sampai sekarang, dia belum menganggap hal ini sebagai sebuah kesalahan.

Baik atau buruk, dia tak lagi mau mengerti.

Ruang itu masih temaram, pertanda pemilik kamar masih belum siap memulai hari. Namun Shixun sudah berdiri di depan cermin dan untuk pertama kali, ia menyadari bahwa rahangnya sedikit tak simetris.

Kancing kemeja terkait satu demi satu begitu lambat. Dari refleksinya, dia tampak canggung mengenakan busana yang tak biasa.

Sekilas ia tampak seperti anggota masyarakat yang tinggal dalam wilayah konsesi. Bisa juga anak dari bangsawan atau aristokrat yang terbiasa belajar di luar negeri. Ia tak lagi memakai _changsan_, melainkan setelan kemeja dan celana kain licin warna hitam.

“Apa tak ada pakaian lain?” Tanyanya pada sepasang mata yang ia temukan di dalam cermin. Terlihat di dalamnya, sosok yang ditanyai masih bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dengan setengah tubuh terbenam selimut merah gelap, mengamatinya antusias sambil mengepulkan asap dari cerutunya.

“Hanya itu yang seukuranmu.”

_Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku_, __batin Shixun.

“Ini terlalu pas untukku. Kausengaja membuatkan ini untukku, bukan?”

Tak ada jawaban. Diam berarti benar.

Hal itu yang Shixun simpulkan selama berhubungan dengannya. Sosok itu bangkit dari balik selimut, memperlihatkan baju tidur satinnya yang satu ukuran lebih besar, mematikan bara api, dan berjalan mendekati sosok lain yang telah rapi.

“Tak suka?” Langkahnya melingkar mengawasi setiap sudut tubuh.

Shixun tahu, orang yang sedang melubangi punggung dengan tatapannya, mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya menuju. Namun, dia mengalihkan balik dengan pertanyaan tak berhubungan dan menawarkan resiko di setiap jawaban.

Tanya bernada perintah. Pertanda bahwa penolakan adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan.

“Aku menyukainya.”

“Bagus.” Kali ini dalam pose tangan terlipat di dada. Salah satu tangannya berpindah untuk menyangga dagu, masih mengamati dengan antusiasme sama besar.

“Dengan begini, kau tampak seperti salah satu dari bagianku.”

Rasa puas sangat kentara di antara kikik geli. Tanpa perlu diperintah, ia menyambar ikat pinggang dari gantungan dekat cermin, kemudian membawa tubuhnya berhadapan dengan pria yang lebih muda.

Shixun tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. “Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.”

Namun Shixun tetaplah Shixun yang lambat bereaksi dengan apapun yang Tuannya lakukan.

Bertingkah tuli, dia menyelipkan ikat pinggang pada kaitan yang tersedia, merunutnya di setiap kait sampai kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh. Shixun memalingkan wajah ketika mendapati figur keduanya tampak begitu intim di dalam cermin.

Semuanya dia lakukan tanpa ragu dan dia tak terlihat terganggu sedikit pun. Padahal, Shixun begitu sungkan ketika dia menarik celananya kemudian mengencangkan pengait. 

Dan ketika posisi dagunya sejajar dengan wajah Tuannya, tanpa sadar Shixun menahan napas.

Gerakannya sangat hati-hati, seolah-olah mereka berdua sedang bermain peran dan hari ini Shixun mendapat kesempatan berperan sebagai Tuan Muda.

Kedua ujung telinganya mulai memerah. Shixun menyentuh bahunya. Tadinya hanya kontak selintas untuk mencegahnya melanjutkan. Namun, sentuhan sepele itu bertransisi jadi usapan bolak-balik. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

“Tuan, kau tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal-hal begini," tuturnya, nyaris seperti bisik.

Tak ada protes. Tak ada ekspresi khusus. Si lawan bicara hanya memamerkan irisnya yang berwarna cokelat pinus. Tatap setajam pedang, seakan-akan sedang meminta sebuah kepatuhan. Dan kala Shixun menundukkan pandang, dia beringsut ke gantungan baju untuk mengambil jas hitam berwarna pekat untuk melapisi rompi abu-abunya.  
  
Tak lama, figur pebisnis itu singgah di dalam cermin. Namun, dia tenggelam oleh figurnya sendiri. Hanya kedua tangannya yang terlihat merentangkan jas yang siap pakai.

“Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memasak untukku, menyiapkan pakaian, bahkan sampai memakaikannya untukku. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau senang melakukan hal-hal begini. Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama??”

Shixun menahan diri untuk tak mendengus. Tak ada opsi tersedia. Ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan kedua lengannya, dan Lu terkikik senang ketika menyampirkan busana itu di kedua bahunya yang lebar.

“Kau suka sekali menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu ditanyakan.”

“Karena kau juga menanyakan hal yang tak perlu. Apa semua yang aku lakukan untukmu harus ada alasannya?”

“Tapi … Kenapa aku harus memakai ini? Aku bisa pulang lebih dulu. Kau sudah beberapa kali membuat gosip di sekolah hanya karena menjemputku dan memamerkan mobilmu terang-terangan. Penampilanku yang tiba-tiba begini akan membuat orang-orang semakin gaduh. Negara ini masih dalam situasi sensitif."

“Nona Wei jatuh sakit dan aku mau kau menggantikannya. Dan Shixun, jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau tak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini.”

Tak ada kesempatan untuk membantah, Shixun bertanya, “ke mana?”

“Bertemu Tuan Kobayakawa.”

Senyap mengisi spasi di antara mereka.

“Aku tak pernah menutupi apapun darimu,” tambahnya.

Tak ada nada keras. Ada selintas nada frustrasi dari suaranya kali ini. Shixun tahu. Terlepas dari perintah yang dijatuhkan padanya dengan telak, tak ada sedikitpun intensi semena-mena. Dia hanya sedang melakukan sebuah pembuktian.

Mau tak mau, Shixun memandangnya penuh simpati. Sejujurnya, dia tak bisa menjamin apakah pembuktian yang sedang dilakukannya setimpal atau tidak. Apakah ia pantas untuk mendapat pengorbanan itu, Shixun juga tak tahu.

“_Gege_, kau melakukannya terlalu jauh.”

Gelengan lemah sebagai respon sederhana. Kemudian disusul dengan hening yang diciptakan oleh pria satunya. Lu menangkup wajah Shixun, mempelajari garis-garis wajahnya yang tegas dan mengusap bekas luka samar yang melintang di pipinya.

Kedua pasang manik itu bertemu dalam satu garis dan kali ini keletihan pada keduanya sangat terasa.

“Apapun agar kau percaya denganku, Shixun.”

_Bukan_, ia menyanggah dalam diam.

Awalnya memang penuh keraguan, tapi kini Shixun percaya padanya penuh-penuh. Bahkan belakangan dia lupa jika sedang berada dalam misi terselubung. Dia hanya khawatir. Tapi tentu saja pria itu tak pernah percaya. Dia tak akan percaya sampai akhirnya dia sendiri yang berakhir berburuk sangka.

“Kenapa?”

“Apalagi?”

“Kenapa kau merasa perlu melakukan ini?”

“Soal itu ...” Lu memberi jeda tarik napas. Shixun memperhatikan bagaimana dia telaten merapikan kerah baju dan meluruskan setiap bagian yang berkerut.

Awalnya, ia berpikir jika konversasi mereka berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti biasa. Namun, hal itu hanya sebuah asumsi. Wajah dingin itu melumer dengan senyum yang menyimpul di wajahnya. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah Shixun lihat. Dan saat saling tatap, dia baru menyadari jika kedua matanya cemerlang sekali. “Bukankah sudah jelas? Tentu saja karena aku menyukai Shixun.”

Hanya suara gagap sebagai balasan.

Lu mengerutkan dahi memperoleh respon demikian.

“Kupikir rasa malu sudah menjadi hal tabu untukmu. Kenapa baru malu sekarang? Ke mana Shixun yang tak repot-repot memberiku pengampunan semalam—an, eh?”

Kedua sabit seketika membulat serupa purnama mendengar hal itu. “_Gege_...”

“Bahkan tadi pagi kau masih ingin me—“

“Tuan ...” Penggantian honorifik sebagai wujud permohonan yang amat sangat; disertai gelengan berkali-kali. “Jangan mengungkit hal itu, kumohon ..”

"Kenapa?"

Bukan hal yang baik saat pria yang masib berpiyama itu menarik sebelah bibir. Tidak, ketika Shixun menemukan dua tangan yang mengular di tubuhnya.

"Aku menyukainya.”

Shixun memejam mata. Tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan ia dengar selanjutnya.

“Aku menyukai apapun yang Shixun-_ge _lakukan padaku,” susulnya. Nada bicaranya manis dan lembut terkesan polos, meniru persis nada bicara pria yang lebih muda. Dia meraih tangan Shixun, menempelkan telapaknya di pipi, ditutup satu kecup di buku jari.

Jingga merekah hebat di wajah dan setelahnya, tawa lantang memenuhi ruang. Figur tinggi Shixun tertancap canggung. Dia masih butuh memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Lu berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, tapi dia kembali terbahak keras sekali menemukan Shixun dengan mulut terbuka tanpa kata-kata.

Sebenarnya Shixun merasa sedikit sebal. Namun dia terbagi antara membalas dan membiarkan Lu tertawa sampai sakit pinggang karena untuk pertama kali dia tampak begitu lepas.

Tanpa tameng apapun. Tanpa harus mengeraskan diri dengan sikap waspada sebagai mekanisme perlindungan. Lagipula jika dia tiba-tiba menjauh, Shixun semakin tak ingin mendengar apa-apa yang belum keluar dari kepala pria satunya. Semua hal yang bisa membuatnya berdebar malu.

Pada akhirnya, Shixun hanya bisa menarik napas dalam dan memutuskan untuk membersamai tawa lantang itu dengan senyum.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, ia berinisiasi memangkas spasi.

Wajah Lu ditangkupnya paksa dan menghasilkan perlawanan main-main. Shixun tak ingin terprovokasi. Tawa itu belum juga berhenti sampai Shixun menggamit bibirnya agresif sebagai kompensasi.

Hal itu diulangi beberapa kali sampai Lu benar-benar bungkam dan lebih sibuk mencari napas.

Lu membiarkan Shixun meremas kusut piyama satinnya. Dan Shixun tau benar, sikap submisif tiba-tiba yang terkesan menyerahkan diri, sengaja dilakukannya untuk menggoda. 

“_Gege _adalah orang paling tak tahu malu dari semua yang pernah kukenal.”

Lu sudah ingin tertawa lagi, tapi tak jadi ketika melihat Shixun bermasam-masam.

“Tapi kau tahu aku serius, 'kan?”

Sejujurnya, Shixun belum terbiasa mendengar nada lembut itu. Nada lembut yang terselip permohonan. Seperti bocah yang sedang minta afirmasi dari orang tua.

"Soal?"

"Menyukaimu."

Shixun kembali menggapai wajahnya. "Aku tahu."

Sepertinya ide untuk menemani Lu menemui Tuan Kobayakawa tidak terlalu buruk. Hal ini akan memberinya banyak keuntungan. Selintas dia mengingat senjata api pemberian ayahnya yang berhasil ia sembunyikan di bawah kasur. Dia berniat untuk membawanya. Sekedar berjaga-jaga, mengawasi dan melakukan sesuatu jika mencium hal mencurigakan.

"Aku ingin Shixun menemaniku."

Shixun mengangguk kemudian kembali memeluknya. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh itu erat-erat, berusaha menunjukkan secara implisit kalau presensinya tak boleh hilang begitu saja.

“Selalu.”


	6. Chapter 6

*

_“Bahkan ini masih satu minggu setelah kejatuhan Tientsin. Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?”_

_“Karena aku punya sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Shixun, aku tekankan padamu. Tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk bergabung dengan dunia politik. Aku berbisnis dengan Jepang—dengan siapapun itu—semata-mata untuk keuntunganku sendiri. Jepang berakhir atau tidak, negara ini tetap mengalami waktu sulit.” _

_“Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri.”_

_“Memikirkan diriku sendiri? Oh, jadi itu alasanmu menembaki orang-orangku di bukit dan merampas semuanya? Merampas semuanya untuk kau bagikan bersama kelompokmu?”_

_Mulut Shixun terbungkam. Lu tersenyum miring berhasil menelanjangi pria satunya._

_“Aku dengan senang hati akan mengabaikan hal itu, Shixun. Tinggalkan kelompokmu dan pergi denganku. Aku berjanji, kita tak akan berasosiasi dengan kelompok manapun. Kita bisa tinggal di mana saja. Di manapun yang kau mau selama bukan di negara ini.” _

_“Dengar aku—”_

_“Jika kau menerima, bagus. Jika tidak, aku yakin kita telah memiliki tujuan masing-masing.”_

*

Sejak pertengkaran itu, Lu tak pernah mengunjunginya lagi.

Dia ingin mengetahuinya lebih jauh. Namun tak ada juga kilasan-kilasan dialog yang datang tiba-tiba dengan begitu absurd, seolah lorong di antara mereka telah runtuh dan tak ada lagi penghubung.

Harusnya ia lega. Dia tak lagi terganggu. Tak perlu lagi terbangun dengan jantung berdebar dan rasa frustrasi sampai menangis hanya karena melihat darah di mana-mana. Tak ada lagi mimpi soal artileri. Tak ada lagi camar-camar besi melintas di langit yang siap menjatuhkan bom.

Termasuk orang itu.

Tak bisa dipilihnya mimpi yang diinginkan dan tak diinginkan.

Sore itu dia melamun di kamar. Buku catatannya di pangkuan. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremat sudut-sudut sampai sedikit berkerut. Tatapannya masih kosong.

_ Ruang bawah tanah. Orang Jepang. Kejatuhan Tientsin. Perang. _

Hanya beberapa kata itu yang menjadi bekalnya saat ini.

Di catatannya, masing-masing kata kunci telah dihubungkan garis. Sesungguhnya hal itu bisa menjadi kemajuan besar. Dengan berbekal mesin pencari, dengan mudah ia menemukan banyak laman yang menjelaskan konflik Tiongkok-Jepang. Namun hal itu tak cukup. Masa mereka berkonflik sangat lama. Dan tentu saja namanya tak cukup terkenal sampai tercatat di laman-laman sejarah. Begitu juga dengan nama Lu.

Tiba-tiba semua gelap dan Sehun terlonjak di ranjangnya sendiri.

Tawa serak dan lantang segera memenuhi ruang. Lampu kamar kembali menyala. Masih berekspresi bingung, Sehun mendapati tetangga kamarnya, Zi Tao, tertawa sampai punggungnya melenting.

“Wajahmu! Hahaha.”

Meski tak berteriak, wajah Sehun benar-benar pucat pasi. Mulut dan kedua mata sama-sama terbuka lebar. Nyaris seperti manusia dihampiri malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Barulah ketika Zi Tao memukul-mukul kepalan tangan ke dinding, Sehun menemukan napasnya kembali. Tangan masih mengusap dada berharap dengan begitu jantungnya berfungsi dengan benar.

Tawa itu melemah kemudian redup. Dia merasa ada yang aneh. “Ha?” Zi Tao mengamati Sehun yang masih saja tertunduk. “Kau.. Kau takut gelap? Sudah sebesar ini?”

_Oh. _

Zi Tao mengurai sebuah simpul.

Laci memori semasa kecil entah bagaimana kembali pada tempat teratas.

“Kau benar.”

Semuanya terhubung. Semuanya semakin masuk akal.

Bagaimana ia tak menyukai gelap karena mengingatkannya dengan ruang bawah tanah.

Tentang ketertarikannya untuk kuliah di Shanghai meski teman-temannya yang lain lebih bangga dengan prestasi universitas di negara sendiri. Dan bagaimana dirinya lebih cepat belajar bahasa mandarin daripada bahasa inggris.

Dia juga ingat bagaimana Yixing selalu mengejeknya seperti kakek-kakek mengetahui kegemarannya mengunjungi kedai teh sambil membaca buku sastra-sastra lama, lebih terobsesi dari teman-temannya yang penduduk asli.

Juga bagaimana ia selalu menoleh ketika mendapati lonceng di atas pintu kedai itu berdenting, seolah sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Dia juga tak pernah terlalu tertarik dengan beberapa teman kencannya, meski salah satunya adalah salah satu yang dianggap paling menarik di kampus.

Hari ini Sehun mulai berpikir, mungkin saja di kehidupan sebelumnya ia telah mendapatkan hal itu penuh-penuh sampai rasanya di masa sekarang ia tak perlu membutuhkan hal sentimental begitu.

Tapi untuk apa memori-memori itu datang lagi?

Dan ketika ia mulai benar-benar mempercayai dan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, petunjuk-petunjuk itu hilang tak berbekas.

Seolah-olah Lu memang tak mau melihatnya lagi.

Tak mau bicara dengannya lagi.

Tak mau mengenalnya.

Dalam perasaan bercampur, Sehun kembali menyapukan grafit tepat di bawah salah satu sketsa wajahnya. Ribang yang melintasi zaman. Rumpang yang belum rampung.

_Aku merindukanmu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaman dulu, penyebutan nama kota bisa berbeda. Misal: kota Beijing dulu bernama Beiping. Sementara Tientsin adalah penyebutan untuk Tianjin.


	7. Chapter 7

Rasanya sudah lama sejak perasaan itu muncul. Sehun juga bingung bagaimana menamai. Tapi yang jelas saat ini ia kembali menyadari keberadaannya. Hari ini merindukan lebih banyak dari hari-hari biasa. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya samar presensinya, seperti lubang tak berwujud, tapi dia tak bisa mengabaikan hal itu meski banyak langkah dijejak dan waktu telah terlampaui. Dan ketika ia menatap keluar jendela, dia tak melihat apapun, tak juga mendengar apapun.

Perasaan itu muncul kembali sejak menginjakkan kaki di bumi Tianjin. Memori yang merepih sedikit demi sedikit kembali hadir sebagai potongan-potongan _puzzle_.

Sehun merasa sudah puluhan tahun meski sebenarnya hanya tujuh tahun berselang.

Tujuh tahun sejak ia kembali ke Seoul. Namun seolah terikat kuat dengan takdir, Sehun diharuskan untuk berpindah tugas ke Shanghai. Tepatnya di Senzhen, kota nelayan yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi salah satu hub teknologi di dunia setelah Sillicon Valley.

Dia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Bagaimanapun dia adalah satu-satunya kandidat dari tim R&D yang paling cocok di perusahaan, apalagi dia menguasai bahasa lokal. Sejujurnya sedikit banyak ia merasa enggan—dan dia menertawakan diri sendiri mengenai alasan sebenarnya ia merasa tak nyaman—tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk singgah di Tianjin.

Sehun berusaha tak lagi mengingat hitungan waktu sejak kenangan itu terakhir muncul. Bagaimanapun dia tak bisa selamanya tinggal di masa lalu dan dia mulai belajar mengapresiasi setiap banyak fajar yang datang setelahnya.

Dia mulai belajar mengikhlaskan bahwa mungkin saja hubungan mereka tak berakhir baik di kehidupan sebelumnya dan oleh sebab itu ingatannya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Lagipula semakin dipikir, semuanya semakin tak masuk akal, seperti bunga yang tumbuh di dalam cermin. Dan semakin dipikirkan, Sehun merasa hal-hal demikian terlalu fiksi.

_Hanya untuk mengenang,_ pikirnya ketika kembali menjejak Tianjin. Ini tidak seperti ia ingin mengenang _hantu_ laki-laki itu. Bagaimana pun ia tumbuh dewasa di kota ini. Melintasi kampusnya dulu, Sehun bisa melihat dirinya yang lebih muda berjalan dengan teman-temannya, hinggap dari sudut ke sudut.

“_Kita harus nonton _xiangsheng!” Sehun nyaris tertawa mendengar Yi Fan nyaris berteriak dari seberang telepon. Dia terdengar antusias sejak ia memberi kabar soal kepindahannya. Apalagi mengetahui kantornya hanya berselisih dua persimpangan dari Tencent Headquarter.

Sebenarnya dia berpotensi bergabung lagi dengan kawan-kawan lamanya, termasuk Yixing dan Zi Tao. Namun Yixing berada di luar negeri sementara Zi Tao sibuk berlatih untuk opera Peking yang akan dilaksanakan di akhir bulan. Yi Fan adalah pilihan terakhir yang tersedia saat itu.

_“Kau ada di mana sekarang?”_

__“__Heping.”

_“Whoa, aku bisa segera menyusulmu. Kebetulan aku sedang mengunjungi orang tuaku di sini.”_

Sehun tersenyum dalam suaranya. __“__Bagus. Aku sudah kehabisan ide mau ke mana saat ini.”

Mengingat dia sudah berada di Tianjin, usulan Yi Fan terdengar masuk akal. Lagipula pertunjukan komedi tradisional terasa cocok untuk mengendurkan otot tegang di otaknya sebelum kembali bekerja. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari pertunjukan _xiangsheng_yang masih menerima pembelian tiket penayangan di hari itu juga.

Dia menemukannya di kedai teh Ming Liu. Salah satu kedai teh tertua di Heping. Dua tiket untuk Yi Fan sekaligus. Lorong di dalamnya berdinding gelap. Penerangannya begitu temaram. Yang membuatnya tak terlalu suram hanya ornamen kuning-merah khas tradisi Tiongkok dan tertempel foto-foto beberapa penampil _xiangsheng_ dari tahun ke tahun. Bahkan ada satu foto yang tampak lawas sekali.

Tak ada meja bar__.__ Interior yang digunakan benar-benar menjaga tradisi. Meja kecil persegi tradisional dipernis khas kedai lawas Tiongkok, menghiasi sepanjang lorong, dengan banyak lampion merah yang menggantung di atapnya. Lajuran kain-kain kuning tersimpul berjuntai dari atas.

“Apa sudah di mulai?” Tanya pria jangkung yang kini terengah-engah.

“Belum,” jawabnya pada Yi Fan sembari menepuk kursi kayu di sebelahnya.

Pertunjukan dimulai. Yang Shaohua dengan sang putra pertama. Kombinasi dua generasi. Mengingat riuhnya penonton, Sehun berpikir bahwa mereka cukup populer. Ruang itu hanya berukuran sedang. Mungkin hanya menampung sekitar tujuh puluh kursi tertata rapat, yang terbagi menjadi sepuluh baris. Panggung pertunjukan berhias tirai merah dengan podium kuning sederhana di depannya. Meski mereka duduk di tiga baris dari belakang, pasangan ayah-anak berbalut pakaian tradisionalbiru-kuning itu masih terlihat jelas.

Baru sepuluh menit pertama. Yifan terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah tertawa selepas itu sepanjang hidup, sementara Sehun, dua tangannya selalu tertangkup di depan dada karena tak berhenti bertepuk tangan. Kadang ia terbahak sampai terbungkuk di kursinya.

“Ayo, ayo, yang cepat, bung.” Yi Fan berbisik keras sembari melongok dari balik punggung si pemuda jangkung yang melewatinya, sementara Sehun memberi gestur tangan bolak-balik diiringi desah protes, meski detik kemudian kedua matanya kembali menyempit karena kembali terbahak keras melihat ekspresi sang ayah begitu komikal ketika mendapat olokan dari putranya.

“Bocah kurang ajar.” Sehun nyaris menyembur di kursinya. Ia menyikut perut Yi Fan, lalu bicara di antara gagap tawanya. “Ngawur banget. Aku pikir dia sambil mencari kesempatan untuk mengolok ayahnya sendiri. Ekspresi ayahnya—ekspresinya, HA HA HA.”

Yi Fan menampar paha Sehun keras-keras. “Jangan keras-keras, bocah.”

Sehun menggeleng-geleng sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah panggung. “Tapi—tapi, HA HA HA.”

“Kau puas sekali. Padahal aku lebih mengkhawatirkan nasib si anak setelah ini.”

Keduanya begitu terbenam. Gravitasi dua komedian di atas panggung terlalu kuat, sampai Yi Fan nyaris mengumpat ketika ada seorang lagi yang melewati keduanya untuk duduk di kursi kosong di samping Sehun.

“Aduh, apalagi sih.” Yi Fan memprotes terang-terangan kali ini.

Sehun masih terbungkuk-bungkuk ketika ada gerakan besar tepat di hadapannya. Di waktu yang sama, Yi Fan mengerang di sampingnya.

Dua tangannya refleks terulur mencegah pemuda itu tersungkur dan membentur sudut kursi. Satu tangan menahan tubuhnya. Tangan yang lain mencengkeram siku pemuda itu. “_Whoa,_ hati-hati, bung.”

“Tuan!” Seru laki-laki jangkung yang berselisih dua kursi dari Sehun.

“Diam.”

Sehun terkesiap dengan nada dingin itu. Ia mengamati keduanya bergantian. Nada yang terlalu dingin untuk ditujukan pada pria yang tampak jauh lebih dewasa, sementara pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan kaki tersangkut, tampak seperti di awal dua puluhan.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata ketika mendapati siluet wajah itu tampak familiar.

Familiar sekali.

Barulah ketika kedua kakinya menapak tanah dengan benar—tak lagi tersangkut kaki Yi Fan—ia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun.

“Trims,” ujarnya, kemudian menghempaskan diri di kursi kosong tepat di sisi Sehun. Singkat dan padat. Tanpa menatap meski hanya sebagai penggugur kewajiban.

Kaki tersilang. Gestur anggun yang kontras dengan denim sobek lutut yang dipakainya.

Sehun bisa mendengar Yifan mencibir, tapi itu tak membuatnya beranjak dari wajah itu. Gravitasi tersedot oleh si tokoh baru.

_Bagaimana bisa?_ batin Sehun.

Sejak tadi Sehun sudah mengerjap beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tak menipu. Ia hanya berhenti saat menyadari bahwa kacamatanya telah bertengger di hidung.

Dahi, mata, bentuk bibir. Ekspresi dan nada angkuhnya.

Sehun sempat berpikir bahwa itu cuma ilusi. Atau ingatan yang datang tiba-tiba seperti dulu. Namun ia menemukan figurnya dengan penampilan yang sangat kontradiksi. Sangat kasual dengan kaus putih berbalut kemeja tartan gelap yang tampak satu ukuran lebih besar. Dan lagipula, mereka sempat bersentuhan tadi.

Rambutnya juga tak rapi. Cokelat kemerahannya terangkat tak rapi dan tak begitu benar, meski beberapa helainya jatuh ke dahi. Mungkin karena dia habis berlari.

Ia menyimpulkan demikian karena tarikan napasnya masih terburu-buru.

__Oh__, bahkan caranya menarik napas benar-benar serupa.

Sehun mengamatinya khidmat bahkan saat dia membetulkan Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Bibir masih saja terbuka kecil disebabkan keterkejutan.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dia kembali bersuara. “Kenapa melihatku?”

Sehun bergeming.

“Maaf?” Lebih ketus.

Kali ini dia menoleh, alisnya terangkat sebelah penuh selidik, dan Sehun tak bisa membuka mulutnya lebih lebar lagi. Tidak mungkin dia salah orang sekarang.

Pria di hadapannya semakin tersinggung diberi tatapan kaget seolah wajahnya begitu buruk rupa.

“Kau—”

“Lu Han.”

Barulah ketika Sehun terkejut dengan nama yang lolos dari bibirnya sendiri, ia benar-benar nanap menginjak bumi.

“Apa?”

“Aku hanya—maaf, aku salah orang—”

“Tuan—”

Satu tangan terangkat dan pria itu diam seketika. Dia menoleh sedikit untuk mempertegas perintah, lalu disambut dengan tunduk kepala singkat.

Ia kembali menatap Sehun. Dahi berkerut. Tatap menyelisik penuh curiga.

“Dari mana kau tahu namaku?”

Sehun semakin tak bisa bicara saat itu.

* * *

Tamat

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_“_ _Aku kadang berpikir, bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dengan semua yang aku katakan padamu. Apa kau masih ingat saat-saat itu?”_

_Dia bersuara dari atas ranjang sembari tersenyum mengenang. Binernya mengamati bagaimana tangan keduanya saling bertumpu._

_Namun Shixun memilih berteman bisu. Dia tak pernah menyukai jika Lu membicarakan masa lalu. Sudah lama sejak Jepang benar-benar pergi dari negaranya. Sudah lama juga sejak perang saudara benar-benar berakhir dan menandai kemenangan komunis. Shixun jelas berpihak pada komunis, namun tetap saja hal itu membuatnya frustrasi apalagi memikirkan bagaimana mereka melawan bangsa sendiri. _

_Dua kali perang. Dua kali juga Shixun nyaris kehilangannya. Lu adalah salah satu yang disebut orang-orang adalah kaum kapitalis. Dia adalah salah satu yang tak pernah peduli. Namun mengingat siapa ayahnya, ia harus bergerak melindungi Shixun, meski harus melawan keluarganya sendiri. Dua kali juga ia nyaris celaka._

_Shixun tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi._

_Peristiwa itu dikuburnya dalam-dalam dengan paksa. Shixun tak kunjung mengikhlaskan. Meski terkesan lupa, siapapun yang membicarakan masa lalu membuatnya merasakan sakit yang tak terdeskripsi._

_Kini mereka tak terbebani apapun. Tinggal di rumah tradisional sederhana dengan halaman cukup luas di belakang rumah. Dengan tetangga yang terkadang menatap ingin tahu karena aneh melihat dua pria dewasa tinggal bersama. Namun rasa ingin tahu itu reda setelah salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan bahwa mereka hanyalah sepupu yang keluarganya sama-sama hilang saat berperang. _

_“Aku tak ingat,” jawabnya._

_“Maaf jika kau tak ingin membicarakan hal itu.” Kedua alisnya merosot penuh sesal. “Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih tak pernah menyerah padaku sampai saat ini.”_

_Untuk pertama kali, Shixun ingin menangis hanya karena mendengar ucapan sesederhana itu._

_Seperti mengerti bahwa emosi Shixun sedang mengambil alih, Lu berusaha mengganti topik. Ia menggapai bahunya, mengusapnya bolak-balik. “Kau selalu memakainya. Beruntung tubuhmu tak mengembang, Shixun.” _

_Shixun tersenyum. “Gege, kau tahu sendiri bahkan aku menyimpan pena yang aku gunakan pertama kali saat aku belajar menulis,” jawabnya lirih. Shixun mengawasi saat pria itu menyesap sedikit-demi sedikit air minum yang baru saja berpindah dari tangannya. “Aku tak sembarangan membuang barang atau sesuatu yang aku anggap berharga. Apalagi ini pemberianmu.”_

_Shixun mengulur tangan, untuk mencapai beberapa helai yang nyaris menusuk penglihatannya. “Aku bahkan berani bilang bahwa aku sanggup bertahan denganmu untuk seribu tahun mendatang. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengulanginya lagi.”_

_Dia tertawa. Mungkin tak menyangka jika akan mendapat rayuan yang tak lagi patut di usianya. Sebagian lain, ia merasa Shixun yang lebih sering bicara manis belakangan. “Sayang sekali aku tak hidup selama itu. Tidak di kehidupan sekarang.”_

_“Tak masalah.” Shixun membalasnya buru-buru. “Toh aku tak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lama-lama.” _

_Shixun tahu cepat atau lambat sosok di hadapannya akan pergi. Dosis obat semakin tinggi. Raga pun semakin ringkih. Tapi sebelah hatinya merasa hal itu lebih baik. Paling tidak dia tak perlu memikirkan nasib pria satunya ketika ditinggalkan dirinya sendirian. Meski sedikit banyak merasa heroik, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi dia akan jatuh tercabik._

_“Gege…”_

_Tanpa sadar pipi telah basah. Shixun menunduk dan menggenggam tangan yang paling terjangkau, mendekapnya erat di antara telapak. Sekilas raganya seolah bergeming, padahal air mata sudah deras sekali._

_Pria satunya terkekeh mendapati tangannya yang mulai dihujani air mata. “Jangan dibayangkan, Shixun.”_

_Isaknya pecah. Shixun merengkuh tubuhnya sesuai kemampuan, meski pada akhirnya merosot dan dia berakhir menguburkan wajah di pangkuannya. Tak peduli jika tingkahnya kekanakan. _

_Shixun merasa hatinya benar-benar penuh. Tak pernah sepenuh ini. Penuh dengan rasa sedih bercampur bahagia sampai tak peduli lagi seberapa banyak dia membasahi pangkuannya. _

_Saat itu diam-diam Shixun beterima kasih banyak pada waktu. _

_“Dengar aku, meski waktu dan dunia berganti ribuan kali sekalipun, aku tetap mencarimu.”_

_“Aku bersumpah padamu, Lu Han.”_

_Dan memanjat banyak syukur karena langit telah membuat mereka bertemu._

_“Tunggu aku.”  
  
  
  
_

_*  
  
  
_

Memori itu merasuk tiba-tiba. Satu momen mengungkil semua nostalgia. Keping berkumpul menjadi peristiwa. Banyak peristiwa kini terangkai menjadi sebuah kisah. Kilasan itu berganti-ganti seperti kaleidoskop, meluap-luap menjadi satu kesatuan dan Sehun merasa isi kepalanya begitu penuh.

Penuh dengan wajah pria itu dalam berbagai ekspresi; dalam duka dan cita yang pernah mereka lewati.  
  
Wajah pria itu.   
  
Wajah pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah angkuh yang menatap nyalang ke arahnya.   
  
  
"Lu Han."

_Kita bertemu lagi._


End file.
